Wildflower
by Hazeru-chan
Summary: Tomoyo, the "Wildflower" of the Black Thorns, gets caught up in the dangerous world of gangs, rivalry, and possibly, love. When someone shows her that this life wasn't meant for her, she finds that it's too late to turn back... [E+T]


Tomoyo, the "Wildflower" of the Black Thorns, gets caught up in the dangerous world of gangs, rivalry, and possibly, love. When someone shows her that this life wasn't meant for her, she finds that it's too late to turn back... [E+T]  
  
  
  
"Wildflower" Written By Hazeru-chan ^^  
  
Part 1 -- Clash  
  
  
  
  
  
She had silky, raven hair that cascaded to her waist in soft waves. Her eyes were the color of amethysts, always sparkling with a dangerous edge. She had a pale, creamy complexion, with skin as flawless as porcelain.  
  
She had the looks of an angel...  
  
But she was anything but that.  
  
She was the "Wildflower" of the Black Thorns, one of the deadliest gangs in Japan.  
  
~  
  
A biting wind whistled past, gently rustling the fallen autumn leaves that lay scattered in the park. Tomoyo thrust her hands in the pockets of her black overcoat as she continued to stroll aimlessly around the park. Brittle leaves crunched underneath her shoes as she walked into the night.  
  
Everything was so peaceful, so serene. The tranquility Tomoyo now felt was such a contrast to the chaos that she was usually caught up in. She sighed contentedly as she continued down the path, basking in the placidity of the night.  
  
Tomoyo stopped abruptly, sensing someone advancing behind her. She tensed and whirled around to face the person, a young man who looked to be around twenty-four. Tomoyo scrutinized the man as he walked closer, contemplating whether or not he would pose to be a threat to her.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded, eyeing the man warily.  
  
The man stopped in his tracks and spoke, his brown eyes fixed on her cold violet ones. "You're part of the Black Thorns, am I correct?"  
  
Tomoyo raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Who wants to know?"  
  
The man ignored her question, only smirked. "You should've chosen your last words more wisely, babe." With that, he dug into the back pocket of his jeans and drew out his blade.  
  
He lunged at Tomoyo with a yell, but Tomoyo was ready for his attack. She ducked the sharp blade and gave the man a sharp ankle kick, causing him to stumble back. Tomoyo attacked the man with a series of quick punches to the chest, dodging his savage blows with her arms deftly. The man let out a frustrated bellow and swiped his blade at Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo flipped back to avoid the blade and quickly charged at the man with a flying spring kick. Her kick connected with the blade and it flew out of the man's hand, sending it crashing to the pavement with a clatter.  
  
"You bitch," snarled the man, sweat dripping from his forehead. He staggered back as he panted, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Who sent you?" Tomoyo demanded, her violet eyes seething with a silent rage. She kicked the blade away when the man tried to grab it. "Answer me, you bastard."  
  
The man paid no attention to Tomoyo, only glared at her. He shouted and threw a wild punch at her. She quickly grabbed his arm and used his momentum to flip him over. The man groaned as he landed with a thud, clutching his stomach as he doubled over in pain. Tomoyo kicked his side to make sure he stayed down. After she was certain that the man could move no more, she crouched down beside him.  
  
"Why did you attack?" asked Tomoyo angrily. "Who sent you?"  
  
"Y-You... bitch... I ain't about to tell you... nothing..."  
  
Tomoyo balled her right fist and raised it above the man's face, preparing to strike. "You will tell me, or you will die," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
The man broke into a cold sweat, and Tomoyo could see fear in his brown eyes. He began to shake visibly, whimpering softly. The man rolled over, trying to escape Tomoyo's fist, but his muscles protested and refused move another inch. With silent dread, he closed his eyes and waited for her fist to come crashing into his face.  
  
"You had your chance." Tomoyo was just about to smash the man's face into a bloody pulp when something slid out of the man's pocket. She stopped and lowered her fist, reaching for the brown object.  
  
It was a leather wallet of some sort. She opened the wallet, finding a picture of three smiling people inside. It was the man with his arm around a woman, and in the arms of the woman was a little three-year-old boy.  
  
'It's his family...' thought Tomoyo, studying the happy trio in the photograph. She turned around to check on the man. He was watching her looking at the picture, fighting to hold his back his tears as he tried to stand up.  
  
Tomoyo gave the man a kick to the knees and he fell down again. "Why don't you just finish me off and get it over with?" he said bitterly, his fists clenched.  
  
Tomoyo crouched down beside the man once more, reaching into the pocket of her overcoat. The man began to tremble as she drew out her gun. She placed the gun to his forehead and spoke quietly.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
He looked at her disbelievingly, obviously surprised by her sudden question. "W-What...?"  
  
She pressed the gun to his forehead. "Answer the question."  
  
He struggled to swallow down the stark fear that threatened to overwhelm him. "H-Hiroshi," he finally choked out.  
  
"Hiroshi..." Tomoyo smiled, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
He shook his head, droplets of sweat splattering the dry pavement beneath him. He reminded himself to inhale; her smile had frozen any of his movement.  
  
Tomoyo raised her gun and clicked the trigger. "I'm the Wildflower," she whispered, her smile widening.  
  
Hiroshi felt his blood run cold as the words left her lips.  
  
The blast was a deafening contrast to the silence of the night.  
  
Tomoyo stood swiftly, putting her gun back into her pocket. There was not a sound in the night. Then, she glanced at the midnight sky. A few stars sparkled down at her. "Go," she said, her voice void of any emotion.  
  
Hiroshi opened his eyes, his breathing ragged. His heart was racing at an impossible speed, but that didn't matter. He was alive. Then he registered what the Wildflower said.  
  
'Go.'  
  
She was letting him go. She was sparing his life.  
  
The forced himself to stand with a grunt, his legs feeling like Jello. He staggered off, still shaking violently. After he was within safe distance from the Wildflower, he spoke, teeth chattering.  
  
"Y-You'll pay for this, W-Wildflower. Y-You'll regret this... Shinji will make sure of that."  
  
Tomoyo shifted her gaze to Hiroshi, who stumbled away slowly, clutching his stomach. His warning rang through her mind.  
  
'You'll pay... You'll regret this... Shinji will make sure of that...'  
  
'Shinji... who is this Shinji?' wondered Tomoyo, frowning. He was probably nothing to worry about, but she reminded herself to ask Ryuko about "Shinji" tomorrow, just in case.  
  
A sudden wave of exhaustion consumed Tomoyo, causing her to feel a bit unsteady. She realized how badly she wanted to flop on her bed right now and not have to worry about anything. So she walked towards the exit of the park, homebound.  
  
  
  
  
  
// End of Part One.  
  
  
  
12.29.02  
  
I'm finished with Part One! ^^ I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't contain much yet. The plot has to be developed slowly, but it'll unfold itself in time. I'm also sorry this chapter may seem short. The chapters will be longer as the story progresses. (I hope...) Mwuahaha! ^^* I'm starting to work on Part Two right now, but it might take a while to complete, considering how lazy I am. *sweatdrops* Anyway, Eriol's going to be introduced in Part Two, and you guys are going to find out who Ryuko and Shinji are. Mweee. ^^ Please, please review! Of course, I'm not going to force you to review -- *clamps onto your arm and drags you to "Submit Review" button* -- but it would be very sweet if you do. ^^ I'd be grateful for any of your feed-back (even flames, if you really think I deserve them and if you're truly evil). Thanks! Mweee. ^^  
  
-- Hazeru-chan. ^^  
  
  
  
*General disclaimers apply. 


End file.
